


September 22nd

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: This is a poem I wrote, commemorating Frodo and Bilbo Baggins' combined birthday party. Fan references are also mentioned in the acrostic poem.





	September 22nd

**Author's Note:**

> Since juggling with everything else, from school, homework, life, and stories, I jotted down and proofread this quick yet long acrostic poem. This is for Frodo and Bilbo Baggins, to celebrate both their birthdays which, coincidentally, fall on the exact same day. However, this poem is mainly on Frodo Baggins and his reactions to all that has happened to him so far. Fan reference might be included in this acrostic poem.

**S** eptember 22nd: a day when Frodo Baggins celebrated his birthday with his Uncle Bilbo.

 **E** steemed was the celebration, but no one expected Bilbo to leave, not even for strudel.

 **P** resents were handed out, as the wizard Gandalf the Grey lit his fireworks that sounded.

 **T** oo long had Bilbo waited for that night when he made his flight and left, abounded

 **E** ven Frodo did not expect his uncle to leave the Shire for Rivendell, but it did happen and he would soon follow.

 **M** inded by Gandalf's words, Frodo prepared for the Quest to Mordor, leaving the Shire at midnight on his birthday.

 **B** lissful was the walk, yet Frodo could have celebrated another Hundred-Weight Feast in stock.

 **E** ven after so many years, the trials and tribulations that Frodo went through on the quest proved perilous.

 **R** ing-day had been set in his honor, though sometimes Frodo did not feel like a hero, but he wasn't careless.

 **T** hrough it all, Frodo survived yet the wounds still hurt him, both body and mind.

 **W** hether anyone wanted to believe he destroyed the One Ring, when really it was Gollum, remained to be seen.

 **E** verything was set for another year, but the hero's welcome would be hard to suffice.

 **N** ot that anyone could see how much pain Frodo was in, for his fans seemed to worry about the day's strife.

 **T** hough the journey was rough, Frodo would have preferred the Shire-life, yet he knew he could no longer stay there.

 **Y** ears of memories seemed to flood back in his thoughts, as long as he had his friends who cared.

 **S** ince time was moving quickly, would Frodo learn of the extent his fans took with their stories and poems?

 **E** ven if he did destroy the Ring, how much a hero could he prove, when his life was nearly stolen by the One Ring's power?

 **C** areening towards the Undying Lands, Frodo did not stop thinking about his uncle, friends, and Sam.

 **O** ver time, Frodo would find himself still healing from the wraith wound, Shelob's venomous stab to his shoulder, and the burden he carried. So he swooned.

 **N** ever seeking any selfish acts, Frodo managed to come through as a Ring-bearer, while his uncle was the Ring-finder.

 **D** ay would be remembered as the Ring-day, but for Frodo it was just another memory growing tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
